The present invention relates generally to a compactor for recyclable material and more specifically to a compactor for recyclable material that uses the weight of the human body for compaction.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the public is interested in recycling metal and plastic containers. These recyclable materials generally take the form of aluminum cans, plastic soft drink bottles, and plastic milk jugs. Unfortunately, these empty containers take up a large amount of space. To this end, there have been several attempts to compact these containers.
One such attempt was a hand operated aluminum can crusher that is often advertised on television and in print media. This device has a place for receiving an aluminum can, and a lever is used to apply force to the can.
Another such attempt is the common kitchen trash compactor. Unfortunately, these devices are very complicated and must rely upon electricity. Although these devices may work for entire bunches of trash, they are unsuitable for individual recyclable materials that must be separated by composition.
What is needed, then, is a simple and inexpensive recyclable container compactor. This needed compactor must be easy to use and must not put a strain on the user. This needed compactor must take advantage of gravity. These needed compactor must be usable with small numbers of plastic soft drink bottles, plastic milk jugs, and aluminum cans. This device is presently lacking in the prior art.